Watery Shadows
by Kushinada Uzumaki
Summary: AU; Fem!Percy: The Fates have a big destiny in store for Persephone Jackson. Stuck between two Pantheons, Percy struggles to handle all the life or death situations thrown at her. Along the way she finds love and a past life with a certain Nameless Pharaoh. Yu-Gi-Oh/Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles Crossover.
1. The Sea's Daughter

**AN: Alright, so I know I have a shit-ton of stories already up here, but this idea hit me as I was working on The Queen, and has consumed a bit of my time. **

**I have also been recovering from an accident so that's another reason I haven't been updating often. In any case, before anyone asks all stories I am focusing on are listed on my profile. This will be the last new story I upload for a while, since I want to focus on my current stories, such as Tomorrow, The Queen, Ultranumb to name a few which I am currently focusing on. This one included. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, and I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Also, all information on my stories is as always on my website, linked on my profile.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watery Shadows.**

**Chapter 1: The Sea's Daughter.**

**London, England;**

**August 28th, 2008:**

"Persephone, oh it's so good to see you dear," an older woman said, pulling the teenager into a hug, and Persephone – commonly known as Percy or Sephie – chuckled while returning it. "How's your mother?"

Persephone Jackson smiled as she pulled out of the hug, and answered, "It's good to see you too grandma. Mom is fine, she's sorry she couldn't come as well."

Truthfully, Percy or Sephie – depending on who preferred to use either nickname – wasn't sure if her mother really was sorry or not. Since Sally used the surname Jackson and no longer had her once thick British accent, many assumed Laura Jackson and her husband were Sally's parents.

It helped that Sally resembled Laura with her ocean blue eyes, but the truth was that Laura was only Sally's maternal Aunt. Sally Jackson was really Sally Faust, younger daughter of Catherine and Jackson Faust.

From what Percy knew there had been issues with Sally and her parents, and she commonly spent a lot of time with Laura, Mrs. Faust's older sister. When they died Sally was heart broken, and though she had a stable bond with her sister, Sally left home for America soon after graduating.

Eventually Sally met Percy's father, the Greek God – though this fact was not known to anyone but Sally and Percy – Poseidon, and the rest is history.

What Sally had never revealed to Poseidon was the fact she was from a very powerful Magician family. The Egyptians and other Pantheons normally did not mix. Persephone was an exception, probably the only demigod who could claim to be a Magician, and of the Blood of the Pharaohs. A mix-blood her mother had once joked.

Catherine Faust, an older woman with curly gray hair, watery blue eyes, and a skittish look about her surveyed her eldest granddaughter.

Persephone did take quite a bit after Sally, though Mrs. Faust expertly picked up on the resemblance between her eldest daughter, Ruby, and Percy. Completely ignoring the fact Sally and Ruby where only eleven months apart, and had greatly resembled one another. So much so, many had mistaken them for twins growing up.

Persephone was petite, and rather short for her age. She was fifteen, older than Sadie by a few years. She was slender but still had an athletic build. She was much tanner than Mrs. Faust, or Sally for that matter, but it was clearly natural.

She had high cheekbones, an upturned nose, and while she had Sally's smile and eye shape her facial shape was sharper, but still similar to Ruby. Her hair was black with dark auburn-brown highlights. Her eyes were the most unique and bright shade of sea green that Mrs. Faust had ever seen before.

"How is Japan?" she asked as the woman ushered her granddaughter to the car. "The last letter Sally sent said you'd moved away from Egypt."

Persephone blinked, and sighed mentally. Of course her mother hadn't let gran know. She was probably one of the only demigods, other than children of Hecate or Aphrodite, to pick up another language relatively well. Though she would admit she wasn't quite fluent in Japanese yet.

When she was about two her mother married a repulsive man, Gabe Ugliano, so his smell would hide her scent from monsters. When Percy was four Sally came home early and witnessed a drunk Gabe hit Percy for tripping and knocking his beer over. Sally was horrified, and unsure if it had happened before or not, but she took no chances and quickly divorced Gabe.

After that Sally decided to move back to London. At least until she could get the money to move them somewhere even further. There were many places where monsters frequented less.

When Persephone was nearly nine they moved to Egypt. It was nice there, beautiful in many ways, but took some getting use to at first. Sally had been teaching her Egyptian since she was younger so Percy picked the language up almost as well as she did Ancient Greek. Then again, she'd always had an instant talent for not only modern Egyptian, but Ancient Egyptian.

Sally had finished her education, thanks to the loan of Percy's grandparents, as quickly as she could. Over time Sally earned the money through book-sales. They'd lived in Egypt for three years before they moved to Japan for a year. They still owned the small house in Egypt, but they had moved into an apartment while living in Japan.

Sally knew she'd have to go to camp soon, considering the reason they'd moved from Egypt was because of rising numbers in monsters finding them. So they only got an apartment while in Japan, knowing they'd only be there for a year or two.

Even though she'd had to uproot her life every time she moved, Percy loved all the exotic places they'd lived, or visited briefly. It was obvious Sally had as well. She was an adventurer at heart.

When Percy was twelve, nearly thirteen, they suddenly left Japan for New York. Persephone hadn't minded, she could always return some day if she chose to. She also got to spend a lot of time at sea, since she and her mother couldn't get on a plane for fear of Zeus blasting them out of the sky. He was a lot more likely to notice who she was if they'd taken a plane into his domain.

She did like New York, but it was one place they'd always avoided like the plague because of it being the flame of the west, and the abundance of monsters. She had weapons, created for her by her mother with the celestial bronze she'd prayed to Poseidon for. Persephone was also quite good with her powers at that point.

Even after she was taken to Camp Half-Blood she'd decided, as had her mother, that the fact she was a magician should be hidden for as long as possible. Three years later she'd succeeded in keeping her secret from most, though Chiron had caught on.

"... sephone...Persephone!" Gran looked at Percy in concern. "Are you alright, dear? You spaced out there for a few moments."

Percy shook her head and nodded.

"Oh I'm sorry, Gran," she replied, her soft hard to place accent coming through more. Having lived in multiple places since a young age her accent had become kind of mix-mash of American, British, and Egyptian. More so the later of the three. "Japan's nice, but we've been living back in New York for a while now. Mom's been busy so I'm not surprised she hasn't been able to write to you or Gramps."

Gran frowned as they finished putting Percy's bags in the trunk. It was obvious to Percy that her grandmother didn't like being left out of the loop. As they pulled out and headed towards home, she decided to keep Paul to herself for now.

Her grandparents had always been disappointed in Sally's choices in life, especially when it came to men. As far as they knew Persephone's father had left Sally pregnant, and Gabe was someone they had never agreed about – not that Percy or Sally could blame them for that.

After her last quest into the labyrinth, Percy and her mother had discussed her moving in with her grandparents and younger cousin for the school year. Percy hadn't wanted to complicate things for Paul after what had happened at orientation.

"I hope you'll like your time here, Persephone," Gran said as they pulled up in front of the flat. "Who knows, maybe you would like to finish your education here."

Percy smiled, somewhat amused by her grandmothers hints, thinly veiled as they were. Though Percy didn't mind London and enjoyed seeing her grandparents and cousin, she couldn't live there year round. She couldn't afford to be so far away from camp, or Brooklyn for that matter.

Getting her bags out of the trunk they entered the flat, and were greeted by her cousin who came to meet them at the door. Sadie Kane was Persephone's younger cousin by three years.

She was tanned, a shade or two lighter than Percy. She had loose caramel hair, not truly blonde but not brown either. Her eyes were a deep but light blue, just like Ruby's and similar to Sally's. Compared to the few times Percy had seen Carter, who was just a year younger than her, Sadie could have passed for Ruby at the age of twelve. Except for a few differences, and the red streaks in her hair.

"Sephie, you're here... finally," Sadie said, and the two girls exchange hugs.

It wasn't hard seeing as Sadie and Persephone were about the same height. Percy was just barely 5'1, which was unbearably short in her mind though at times it did give her the advantage in battle, while Sadie was about 5'2.

It was kind of unfair, when Percy was twelve she'd been only 4'10. Neither of her parents were short, so Percy was at a loss as to why she was so petite.

"I missed you too, Sadie. How are you?" she asked.

"Why don't you and Persephone get everything settled in the guestroom," Mr. Faust said, interrupting anything the younger girl was going to say. "We'll call you down when lunch is ready."

"Sure Gramps," Sadie said, taking two of Percy's bags. "I can't wait to hear how you and Aunt Sally have been..."

Sadie's words cut off as they ascended the stairs.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Percy spent a few days getting settled in, and reconnecting with her grandparents and cousin. She was enrolled into a public school, the same one Sadie was. She'd been to both privet and public schools before, but for most of her life she'd been Home Schooled.

Two weeks after arriving she was able to find time to Iris-message her mom.

"So, have your grandparents driven you crazy yet?" Sally asked, smiling. "Mom and Dad mean well, but they can be a bit over bearing."

Percy laughed, and answered, "Gran and Gramps aren't that bad, though they've dropped plenty of hints."

"To move in with them and Sadie, I take it?" Sally questioned, though she already knew the answer. "How are you doing with school? You can come home anytime you want, Sephie, Paul was able to get you into Goode High."

"Mom, you're worse than Gran at dropping hints," she said, smirking. "Actually, I'm enjoying my time here. It's relatively calm without all the monsters... eventually one will find me but for now I'm enjoying the break from it."

Sally smiled, almost sadly. She'd known her daughter's destiny was going to be great, but she had hoped that she'd be one of the few with a happy ending. The Greeks had unfortunately created tragedy, and Sally never knew when Percy's luck would run out.

It was her worst fear, loosing her only child and the possibility was always there. She felt better knowing there weren't as many monsters in England.

"I just worry for you Percy, you're my only child," she said, and Percy smiled.

"I know mom, but I'm fine here. You know, you could always have another child with Paul... I've always wanted a little brother or sister." She smirked mischievously, and Sally seemed startled for a moment before her cheeks were tented pink.

With a shake of her head she said, "Maybe, but I think it's kind of soon to be thinking of something like that."

Percy looked behind her at the knocking on the door, and she turned back to the sink and homemade rainbow – which wasn't as easy as it sounded, but since she had control over water as a daughter of Poseidon and magician she could momentarily cause a rainbow in the right setting.

"I've got to go, Mom. I'll IM you when I get a chance," she said, and Sally nodded before Percy phased her hand through the message, cutting the connection.

"Sephie, are you done in there yet?" Sadie asked from the other side of the door, and Percy turned off the sink faucet.

"I'll be right out!" she called back.

Running a brush through her long hair twice, Percy set the brush back down and turned to leave the room.


	2. Muffin Speaks

**AN: So, it's shorter than I usually write, but next chapter will be longer since things begin to get interesting next chapter. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed, though I was a little disappointed with the lack of reviews. I'd love to hear what everyone thinks. As for other updates, I am finishing up a chapter for The Queen soon. **

**Now for a timeline of sorts. The story starts just after the Battle of The Labyrinth as far as PJO goes. A few months before the Red Pyramid in concern to The Kane Chronicles, and just before Duelist Kingdom for Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**Hopefully you'll all like where I go with the story as it progresses. I have big plans for this multi-crossover. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watery Shadows.**

**Chapter 2: Muffin Speaks. **

**London, England;**

**November 2008:**

Percy was beginning to relax over the three months she'd spent living with her grandparents and cousin.

She even began to get used to the differing climate of London. She'd always preferred hotter climates, such as Egypt, and she also enjoyed Japan because of this fact – though Japan was by no means as hot as Egypt. Manhattan also had a rather expectant climate, so she also enjoyed it there, but London had such a differing climate from those areas.

It had been six years since she'd last been to London, and that had been around the time of her Aunt Ruby's funeral. That had been a horrible time for everyone in her family. Unlike Sadie, and possibly Carter, Persephone knew the real reason her aunt had died. It was kind of hard not to when she'd been learning about her family's magic since she was young.

Her mother had tried keeping it from her, but it was obvious after her mother had divorced her step-father – Smelly Gabe – that it wasn't working. It wasn't worth the risk. So Sally had begun her training, not only in her demigod powers, but in the arts of a Magician. She knew at least Sadie didn't know anything about the secrets of the Faust and Kane families.

If her Uncle had told Carter was another thing all together. She didn't see Carter much, actually Percy was pretty sure the last time had been at his mother's funeral. Carter and her Uncle tended to travel a lot, more so than even Percy and Sally over the years.

Percy finished pulling her long hair into a tight braid, threads of silver and gold woven through it. She had never been a true girly-girl, but she also couldn't be called a tomboy. For a long time she'd worn a simple circlet with a green jewel. A darker jade than her eyes. It had been given to her not long after she and her mother had moved to Egypt, and was said to be thousands of years old.

She had on a pair of purple leather leggings, a jean mini-skirt, a dark gray scoop-neck t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. On her feet she'd laced up knee-high combat boots. Around her neck was a silver choker that had two charms, an Eye of Horus and Ankh.

The only other jewelry she wore was an ear cuff with anchor drop earring in her left ear, and two cat studs in her right ear lob (she had her ears pierced multiple times). Around her wrists were gold cuff bracelets with chains dangling down, one of which had a trident charm attached. It was the charm on each bracelet that disguised her first weapons, made with help from her father by her mother. Two celestial bronze sais.

She also owned a dagger which was a mold of mortal steel and celestial bronze – though it had been made through the help of magicians, and did not have the same tragic story that she was sure Luke's sword did. Other than that her main weapon was Anaklusmos – Riptide – which she kept safely in the pocket of her skirt.

Exiting the bathroom she walked to the bedroom she'd been given next to Sadie's and entered. Dropping her toiletry bag on the vanity chair, she headed for her bed. To her surprise a gold and black cat, with yellow eyes, and pointy ears sat there on one of her pillows.

A collar with a pendant depicting the goddess Bast hanging from it. It was her cousin's cat and probably one of the most content, yet protective, cats she'd ever seen. She didn't ever seem to age, the last time she'd seen Muffin Percy was sure she'd been the same as she was now. Like she'd not aged a day.

"Muffin, how did you get in here?" she asked.

'Muffin' raised her head, and gave her a look that clearly did not belong on a cat.

"Seriously my dear, I believe we both know my name is not Muffin."

Persephone blinked, staring with wide eyes at the leopard printed cat. Finally she found her voice and said, "You can talk."

"Quite well," Muffin stated. "And you are an enigma among magicians. A child of Greece and Egypt. While that isn't unheard of, it is when one of said parents is a Greek god."

"You know who my father is?" Percy asked, running through the few Egyptian gods Muffin could be hosting.

Only two came to mind, Sekhmet – whom her mother had named her in honor of, her middle name being Sekhmet – and Bast. It made more sense that this would be Bast. Most images depicted Bast as looking a lot like Muffin to simply be a coincidence.

If cats could smile or smirk that's what she'd be doing.

"I know more about you than you know of yourself, Persephone Sekhmet Faust-Jackson."

"It's just Jackson," Persephone said. "Only legal papers and my birth certificate have the name Faust included."

Though she appeared calm, Percy couldn't help but wonder what Muffin meant. She liked to believe she knew herself pretty well.

"I am Bast, goddess of cats, women, children and protection," Muffin said.

Percy nodded, and said, "I had realized. I always thought you were too smart to be a normal cat, but why have you revealed yourself to me now?"

Bast inspected the raven haired girls face, her mind flashing back to another, not much older girl dressed in white linen straight from Ancient Egypt. Over three thousand years, and the Nameless Pharaoh's wife had finally been reborn as it was told.

Egypt in Ancient times had many secrets, and some of them centered around Persephone and her first life three thousand years ago. Not to mention that Duel Monsters game which was all too similar to the Shadow Games of old.

It hadn't taken Bast long to recognize her for who she was, Bast had protected many Pharaoh's and their families in her thousands of years. She hadn't changed a bit, she even had the same father, even if Poseidon was unaware of Persephone's first incarnation. It was apparent she hadn't begun receiving her memories back yet.

Given time she would.

"As I said, you're an enigma. I also feel as if something is coming, and if the time should arise I wanted you to know so you may protect yourself and Sadie," Bast told her, and Percy nodded in understanding.

"You can count on me, Lady Bast."

Before Bast could say anything more, a soft knocking interrupted them and the door opened a second later.

"Hey Sephie, are you ready?" Sadie asked, and then blinked upon noticing _'Muffin' _on the bed. "Oh, that's were you got off to, Muffin."

Muffin meowed, and jumped from the bed and into Sadie's arms. Percy grabbed her messenger bag and slung it across her body. Inside were all her books, and even her Duel Monster cards.

"Sorry about the wait, but I'm ready to go. We should hurry, if we don't want to be late," Percy said.

The two girls left the house, Sadie allowing Muffin to run off before they left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: You know, I can't remember if Bast can speak through Muffin or not, but I'm pretty sure she could... either way she can in this story. **


	3. Let's Play A Game

**AN: Before anything, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. So this chapter is so far my favorite to write, and hopefully makes up for the painfully shorter previous chapters. **

**Now, for those who want to get a better idea of Percy's outfits I have my polyvore linked on my profile. As always my website is also linked there for more information on the story and it's characters. **

**Moving on, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watery Shadows.**

**Chapter 3: Let's Play A Game.**

Sadie glared at the cards in her hand, and then back at Percy who sat across from her.

Duel Monsters had never been a game Sadie had really gotten into. Percy though had always loved games, so it was no surprise to Sadie that the raven haired girl had taken a liking to Duel Monsters. Last time Sadie checked Percy had even won a few tournaments.

"Alright, how about this... I play Silver Fang in attack mode," Sadie said. "Oh, and this moon thing to increase it's power."

Percy smiled, laughing softly as she placed a card down in front of her.

"Great move, Sadie, but I play Raigeki. Allowing me to destroy your Silver Fang, and take out the rest of your life points in the process."

"Good game, I guess," Sadie muttered, not sure what else to say.

She wasn't all that concerned with the fact she'd lost. She'd only been playing to find something to bond with her cousin over. She may not have been all that interested in the game, but that didn't mean learning wasn't interesting.

Persephone chuckled, and gathered both decks of cards. The deck Sadie had been using was also hers, since she knew Sadie didn't have any of her own. Before they began the game she had allowed Sadie to go through both decks and build a deck that Percy would have a harder time predicting.

"Thanks," she replied before slipping the decks into her bag.

She sometimes wore a belt with deck holders, but she'd gone without it, and usually did unless she decided to join a Duel Monsters Tournament. When she lived in Japan she'd almost always worn it, because it was relatively more popular in Domino City than anywhere else she'd lived.

"Wow, I can't believe how quickly Sephie defeated you, Sadie," Liz, one of Sadie's best friends said.

Percy chuckled. Sadie just continued chewing her gum and shrugged nonchalantly. She wasn't surprised at all.

"It's just a card game," the caramel haired girl said, and stood along with everyone else as the last bell rang.

Even though Percy was in the ninth grade, and Sadie was in the sixth, the school was one of those schools were it went from sixth to ninth grade, instead of sixth to eighth. After her last class of the day, Percy had decided to search Sadie out and they'd ended up playing a game of Duel Monsters. Which surprisingly Sadie had suggested.

"I got a letter from dad..."

Percy looked at Sadie startled as they continued their walk home. The school was actually within walking distance, as long as they knew how to get there. If they wanted they could also take a bus, but the two girls preferred walking the mile home – at least Percy was pretty sure it was a mile, it might have been a little more or less. Math was never her strongest suit.

Her dyslexia almost made her ability to play Duel Monsters non-existent, but her mother had helped her when she was younger, and as she grew older reading English became easier. Not to say she couldn't read English before or even the other languages she knew; because of her Egyptian blood her dyslexia had never been as bad as other demigods.

It was just annoying at times to spend a minute deciphering her cards when she was younger. She basically knew all her cards by image now, but the better she became with magic the less her dyslexia bothered her.

Shaking her head, Percy asked, "When did that happen? You didn't tell me Uncle Julius wrote."

"Sorry, but I needed to think about it myself," Sadie said, and Percy understood.

If Poseidon had written to her she'd have reacted the same way, though it would have been near impossible to share it with Sadie without a cover story. She wasn't exactly able to come out and say her father was the Greek god of the sea. Sadie wouldn't have believed her even if she did.

"So what did he say?"

"He and Carter are coming to visit in December. They also heard you'd moved in with us, and said hey. Dad wants to take me and Carter, and you if you want to come, out. He didn't mention where."

Percy noticed Sadie looked kind of perplexed, but didn't mention it. Instead she nodded, and answered, "I'd like to spend some time with Carter, you, and Uncle Julius, but I don't have to if you want to spend some family time with them..."

Sadie hit her on the shoulder, and frowned at her.

"Don't start, you're part of the family as well. Besides, Carter and I barely see each other as it is, sometimes it's more like a cousin visiting than my father and brother. I think I may have seen you more often than them at one point."

Sadly it was true. As far as Percy knew Julius and Carter only visited once a year, and the rest of the time they tried to write, and lived out of suitcases. Even when she and her mother moved around they didn't move around that often. Unlike Sadie though, Percy had an idea of why Julius was always on the more, and it had little to do with his job.

Their Uncle Amos had mentioned to her in passing that Julius had done something he shouldn't have and the House of Life wasn't happy with him. He was running more than moving around by choice.

"I'll definitely be there," Percy said, smiling brightly.

It only took them a few more minutes to reach the flat, but upon arriving they noticed a box on the stoop. It was strange because if someone had ordered something their Gran and Gramps would have answered the door and taken the package. For one terrifying moment Percy feared it might be something delivered by Hermes.

With Kronos back and inhabiting the body of an old friend, Percy wouldn't be surprised if camp had needed her to return early, but she knew if that did happen it would only be in a dire emergency. Sometimes if Hermes was in a rush he might leave a package on the steps, but only if he was sure the one meant to receive it would get it soon.

When Sadie picked it up and read the name, Percy couldn't help but sigh in relief.

"Industrial Illusions... isn't that the company that make the Duel Monster cards?" she asked, showing the box to Percy.

"Yeah, it is."

"It's for you... Persephone Faust-Jackson," Sadie read, and Percy grimaced at the use of her full name – sans middle name.

Handing the package to Percy the two entered the flat, and met their grandparents in the living room.

"Hey Gran, Gramps," Sadie said, throwing her bag onto the love seat. "Did either of you hear the mail guy drop off Percy's package?"

Both of them looked up confused, before noticing the package in Percy's hands.

"We didn't realize Persephone had ordered anything," Mr. Faust said, frowning somewhat. "We never heard anyone at the door."

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Faust asked.

Percy sat down on the love seat beside Sadie and opened the box.

"It's from Industrial Illusions, the people who make the Duel Monster cards," Percy explained, and raised an eyebrow at the card, glove, and star shaped chips inside.

There was also an envelope which had what appeared to be Duel monster cards, but appeared to be custom made with the rules and other information about the tournament. Taking the card she opened it, and after a moment was able to read what was written inside.

"Dear Ms. Faust-Jackson, You are hereby invited to the Duelist Kingdom tournament hosted by Maximillion J. Pegasus, founder of Duel Monsters. The top prizes will be the title of King or Queen of Games, and three million dollars. The tournament will be hosted on one of Mr. Pegasus' private islands, and will start November 10th. All expenses are paid, though you may bring with you whatever you chose. A boat will leave from the port of Domino City, Japan. Transport of your choice will be given, or you may find your own way to Japan. In order to get onto the ship to the island one must show their star chips. The boat will leave on November 9th."

"Oh my," Gran said, rather surprised by the information.

"I don't know, you'd have to miss school..." Gramps began, but Gran interrupted.

"Oh Jack, If Persephone wishes to go to the tournament maybe we should allow it. I believe something like this is something the school would give allowance for. It's not everyday Mr. Pegasus invites someone to a tournament, even if it is for that silly card game."

Gramps frowned, his eyes narrowed before sighed.

"I suppose, but how will she get to Japan? It's quite a ways away."

Sadie now held the card with the invite and shrugged.

"It says she just has to contact this number to get them to send transport of her choice to pick her up. Or she could pay her own way, it's her decision. Wow, this guy must really want Percy to be there for this thing."

"Or he's just really rich," Percy muttered, but even she wasn't so sure. Her instincts built from years of fighting monsters told her to be careful, but for the life of her she couldn't imagine what Pegasus would want from her. It was possible the guy was just really serious about his tournaments. "If it's alright I really would like to go. It should only last a week or two, and I'll be back in time to catch up on any work I missed. Or I could just ask for the assignments, and do them in my spare time on the island."

Gramps seemed more accepting of that, and nodded.

"Alright, you can go. I assume you'll take a boat to Japan..."

"Of course," Percy said, the idea of taking a plane terrifying her.

She'd have to sacrifice something pretty big to her uncle before she even thought of entering his domain. She'd once done that, when she was twelve on her first quest. Though she could always summon Blackjack to take her, it was the only safe kind of flying she could do without worry.

"We'll talk to the person at this number about a boat than, and you should think about what to take with you. Tomorrow Sadie will ask all you teachers for your assignments for the next two weeks," Gran said, smiling, and Percy grinned.

A few seconds later Sadie and Percy were jogging upstairs to their rooms. Sadie going with Percy into her room to discuss what she'd take with her to the island.

****.****

****.****

****.****

Four days later Percy fond herself in Domino City, which she knew pretty well seeing as she'd lived in the city for a year. She'd enjoyed her time here, but she'd never really had much to complain about anywhere they lived.

She was pretty adaptable when it came to moving to new places, despite not enjoying change. Like the sea she was rather unchangeable, but also ever changing. Domino hadn't really changed in the three years since she'd been back. Percy arrived a day before the boat would leave for the island, and she began to realize what short notice she'd gotten compared to other duelist.

She supposed she was further away than many.

Percy ended up booking a hotel room for that night, and spent most of it going through every card she owned and building her decks. She tended to rebuild them a lot, and always had two decks prepared. So as not to be predictable. Some cards, such as Monster Reborn, and Swords of Revealing Light were in both decks as she had more than one copy.

While she stared at the cruise ship in front of her the next day, Percy couldn't help but feel nervous. Not about being on the sea, but what awaited on Pegasus' island.

There were a lot, hundreds even, of duelist boarding or already on board. Some she recognized from tournaments she'd entered. A few of which she'd won, putting her at the top four duelist around the world.

That was mostly because Persephone had entered fewer tournaments than the three ahead of her. She simply didn't have the time, being a demigod – magician.

"If it isn't Persephone Jackson," an annoyingly familiar voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a bandana wearing man – probably in his late teens to mid-twenties. Bandit Keith, the strangest name (or assumed name) in the world, or so Percy thought.

The last time she'd seen him Pegasus himself was making a fool out of him. The intercontinental tournament in New York. Not far from where Percy and her mother lived in Manhattan. Percy tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, with a sigh, repositioning her messenger bag over her shoulder.

Percy was wearing a simple green linen shirt, one of her favorite leather jackets which was a dark burgundy color, and black leather pants. A black leather belt which had two deck holders on the right side was around her waist. She also wore a thin golden chain belt, which was the only belt visible because of her shirts length.

She had on black lace-up combat boots, her Eye of Horus and Ankh choker, golden bracelets, and a pair of sun and moon earrings - simple small golden hoops in the two cartilage piercings she had in her ears. Her hair was left loose, and fell down her back somewhat messily.

"It's Percy," she snapped. Percy liked her full name, but she only allowed friends and family to call her Persephone. From everyone else it just served to annoy her. "What do you want, Keith?"

"Just to see if it was you, babe," he said, and Percy was sure she'd be sick.

Didn't this guy realize she was fifteen? She wasn't one to care about age, but she definitely had no interest in Bandit Keith. She'd rather loose a limb.

"Do us all a favor," Percy began, glaring at the other dueler. "Go take a long walk off a short pier."

With that said Percy walked off to board the boat. Showing the guards her glove which already had the two star-ships inserted, and boarded the boat.

****.****

****.****

****.****

The Top Duelist were the only ones with private rooms on the boat, while others had to share a space. Being ranked 4th in the world she was one of the few with a room. The room was pretty nice. Ivory carpet, mini-fridge, and what one would expect in a luxury room.

She was very taken with the bathroom, and the included shampoo, body wash, bath salts and oils. There was even a fluffy green robe hanging on the back of the door.

It was comfortable, but she enjoyed simpler things in life. After nearly thirty minutes, Percy left the room to walk around the deck and enjoy the sea breeze. It was like coming home for her.

As she leaned against the railing she was sure she saw the tail of some sort of sea serpent, but didn't think much of it. The creatures of the ocean usually had a way of sensing her presence when she was on the ocean.

"I've heard you possess the coveted Exodia," a nasally voice said from a few feet away. "Is it true?"

Percy turned her head at the voice of someone familiar to her. Joey Wheeler and Yugi Motou. She'd not known Joey well, and the last time she'd seen them was when they were in sixth grade, the beginning of Middle School. Back then he'd been pretty obsessed with making Yugi into a man (he didn't seem to get the fact they were all eleven or twelve, depending on birthdays).

Yugi she'd known a little better.

They'd bonded over games, especially Duel Monsters. It was actually thanks to his grandfather that she'd gotten most of her powerful cards, such as her Dark Magician Girl, which she'd always been fond of. It had won her quite a few duels in the past.

From the distance she was at, neither boy had changed much in the three years since they were twelve. Joey was a lot taller, and in his own way so was Yugi.

The other voice, the one she'd heard first, belonged to a blue haired boy, strangely natural at that. One would be surprised how often oddly colored hair and eyes turned up. Mutations in DNA, genetics or evolution, no one was really sure.

"May I see them?" who she now recognized as Weevil, a Champion Duelist, said.

Percy decided to walk over, if only to warn Yugi against it.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Percy said, but it was too late. Weevil already had them in his hands.

He didn't acknowledge her, but Joey and Yugi did glance at her. They both stared for a few minutes, trying to decide why she looked so familiar most likely.

"So this is Exodia," Weevil began. "I've searched for a way to defeat such a rare monster, yet no matter what I think of it always leads to failure. Until now..."

Percy raised her hand to take the cards Weevil was slowly edging to the railing with. She was the only one who seemed to notice, but she was stopped suddenly by Yugi's voice.

"Percy, is that you!?" He sounded shocked, hesitant, and yet excited at the same time.

"Yugi, Joey... it's been awhile, huh?" she asked, smiling slightly.

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by Weevil's cackle, which only made him sound that much more nasally. The three of them turned, and their eyes widened upon seeing the blue haired boy holding the cards out towards the water.

"You're a trusting fool, Motou," Weevil said, and released the cards which sank towards the ocean waves. "Now no one will stand a chance against me."

Weevil walked off chuckling and Percy glared after him. She didn't do anything though, instead she focused on the fact Joey had just jumped into the ocean.

"Don't Joey, they're not worth drowning over!" Yugi yelled.

Percy shrugged off her jacket, took off her glove, and unhooks her belts. Shoving the bundle of leather into Yugi's arms, Percy maneuvered herself to stand on the railing.

"Get help," she said, and before Yugi could stop her she'd dived into the sea.

"Percy! Joey!" Yugi cried, concern eating at him as he looked over the railing to see them struggling – or more like Joey struggling and Percy swimming gracefully with the waves.

Looking around he found a rope ladder, and a round life preserver. He attached the ladder to the side, before throwing it down, and threw the life preserver over so Joey and Percy could grab it.

"Yugi," a familiar voice called behind him, and he turned to see Tea and Tristan coming to help.

At first he was startled, since he'd not expected to see them on the ship, but after a few seconds he was relieved. In the water, Percy had tried calming the waves as much as she could, and as she reached Joey the waves were now gentle, and didn't threaten to pull either of them down.

Since she could breath underwater Percy wouldn't have had to worry about that anyway. Grabbing the larger boy around the arms she began to pull him away, and back towards the ship.

"Joey, you have to stop fighting," Percy said, tightening her grip on the blonde.

"I have to get all of them..." Joey began, and for a minute he thought Percy was going to release him, but instead he felt her turn him around to face her.

"Yugi wouldn't want you to get hurt trying to save his cards," she said, and looking down at the four cards he was able to find – in part thanks to the waves settling down suddenly – he sighed.

"You're right," he said, and the two headed for the life preserver and than the rope ladder.

Once the two had pulled themselves over the railing, The other three were instantly kneeling at their side to make sure they were alright. Joey was breathing a bit hard, and Percy had to withhold a shiver. Her green linen shirt was soaked through, since Percy had to allow herself to become wet to avoid suspicion from the others.

The thin fabric stuck to her body, and she was aware of her bra being visible through the fabric, but ignored it. The others didn't seem to notice either, too worried for her and Joey, thankfully.

"Are you two alright?" Tea asked, kneeling by Joey's side, looking at Percy for a moment as if trying to figure out if she knew her from somewhere.

Percy had the same problem for a minute, but she did remember the brown haired girl. They hadn't been close by any means, but she'd been one of the few kind people to Yugi back then.

"I'm fine," she answered. "It's been a long time, Tea, Tristan."

"Have we met?" Tristan asked, and Percy chuckled.

"It has been three years," she said. "I'm Persephone Jackson, I went to school with you for a year, then I moved to New York. Back in Sixth Grade."

Tristan and Tea's eyes widened in realization, and they both smiled.

"Percy... I never thought I'd see you again," Tea said, before she frowned. "You sure you're alright? Why did you jump in... either of you?"

"Instinct I guess," Percy said, shrugging.

"Thanks you guys, for showing up," Yugi said, and he handed Percy her belts, glove, and jacket which she took gratefully. "I'm sorry Joey, Percy, I shouldn't have let Weevil see those cards."

Joey shook his head, handing over the four cards he was able to catch before they were lost forever.

"No, I'm sorry Yugi. I failed, I only found four of the cards," he said.

"It's okay, I'm just glad neither of you were hurt," said Yugi.

"No it's not okay. I've always been a failure, unable to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity. Our parents divorced years ago, and she lives far away with my mother." Joey closed his eyes momentarily before continuing. "She's had really bad eyes since she was born, and the doctors told us it was only a matter of time before she went blind. She sent me a message, there is a surgery that can save her eyes, but it cost more than my mother can afford."

"Joey, why did you not tell us before?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't want to think about it myself, I guess. Until the prize money was mentioned I didn't think there would be any way for me to afford the surgery. Duelist Kingdom is my only chance to save her eyesight," Joey said, a look of determination in his eyes, and the group stood up. "Don't think I came just for the money or Serenity either Yuge... I also came to help you. We'll get your grandfather's soul back as well."

Percy's eyes widened, and she turned to look at them in surprise.

"Soul... what exactly does that mean, Joey?"

"Oh, I guess I forgot you didn't know," Joey said, and looked at Yugi with guilt.

It was obvious none of them knew if she was trustworthy enough to be let in on what Joey meant. Yugi on the other hand just grinned, not caring that three years had come and gone since any of them had last seen Percy. At one point the raven haired girl had been his friend.

"I know this will sound unbelievable, but a few days ago Pegasus sent me a package. Inside was a video tape, he challenged me to a duel and when I lost he somehow stole my grandfather's soul."

Percy looked at them blankly for a moment, but none of them could tell if she believed them or not. Looking back out over the sea as the sun began to rise, she nodded. Percy had seen a lot of things in the past, so the idea that someone could steal another's soul, without having to kill someone first, didn't sound so farfetched.

She was a magician, though she'd never heard of a spell like that before, but it did sound familiar. Like she'd heard of something that could do something similar or like it.

"I believe you," she said, and smiled at Yugi.

Her face took on a surprised look when she saw the outline of a transparent figure beside him. It was almost like seeing an older Yugi, but there were a few differences, such as lightning like streaks of gold hair that Yugi lacked. He was also a few inches taller.

No one else seemed to notice, and she was shaken from her surprise by Tea placing a hand on her arm, a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright, Persephone?" Tea asked.

Percy looked at her, and after a second she nodded.

"I'm fine, I thought I saw something is all. Probably just the cold getting to me," she said, wrapping her arms around herself in show. Though she was on the cold side since she couldn't dry herself from the unexpected swim without raising questions she didn't want to answer.

"Look, that must be the island," Tristan said, and they all turned to gaze at the island miles away.

"We're almost there," Joey said.

"We'll be fine, and we'll get my grandpa back and find someway to help your sister, Joey," Yugi said, determined.

The group stood there looking out over the sea, before Percy finally couldn't take the wet clothes anymore and offered to let them sleep in her room, though there was only two love seats and a full sized bed so some would have to sleep on the floor. They'd also be able to get cleaned up in her bathroom.

"Are you sure?" Yugi asked. "We should be on the island in a few hours."

"By four at the latest," Percy said instinctively. "The room is big enough for all of us, and less chance of the guards noticing Tea and Tristan's lack of star chips."

"If it gets me a shower, I humbly accept," Tea said, and Percy chuckled.

"Sure," she said, before leading them to her room.

****.****

****.****

****.****

Percy thought back to the figure she'd seen standing next to Yugi as she stared up at the ceiling, water from the shower rinsing her long hair of shampoo.

While she had told Tea it was nothing, she knew what she'd seen, but it was impossible. She couldn't understand who or what the boy had been, the only answer was a spirit, but spirits still on earth were rare to impossible. She knew if it was a spirit it must have gone to another Pantheon's underworld, because her uncle would have never let a spirit slip by him.

Lowering her head, she placed her hand on the wall of the shower, and shook her head.

"Whoever he is, I don't think they know about him," she muttered to herself.

Not even Yugi seemed to notice, but the figure had been very transparent and faint, as if he wasn't even aware he was able to be seen. Turning off the water, Percy grabbed a towel as she stepped out of the shower. She willed herself, expect her hair, dry before she wrapped the towel around herself.

She wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror, and dressed in her underwear, and pulled on a pair of black ripped jeans, her belts, and a fresh blue tank top. Her leather jacket was in her room left on the bed, her cards in the top drew of the nightstand.

Brushing her hair out, removing the tangles her now extremely wavy hair had formed, she pulled it into a braid which fell to just above her waist. She didn't bother with weaving the strands of gold and silver through the braid as she usually did.

"Tea, you can use the shower next. Uh, you can borrow some clothes... though it might be a tight fit," Percy said as she exited the bathroom.

Tea looked up from where she was watching TV with the boys, and jumped to her feet with a smile.

"Thanks Percy," she said, and Percy got together one of the spare outfits she'd stuffed in her overly stuffed messenger bag.

A black tank top, and shorts – it would do until Percy found out if the ship had a place to wash clothes. It was possible, but also just as unlikely, but she wouldn't know until she asked.

"Thanks again for letting us stay in your room, Perce," Joey said, looking away from the TV and smiling.

Percy smiled back. It might have been three years since she'd seen any of them, and she may have only been close with Yugi back then, but she was actually excited that she could reconnect with them. She'd thought she'd be on the island without any sort of friends, and while she'd resigned herself to this as it was a serious tournament, she was relieved it wasn't completely true.

"You're welcome. I have some food in my bag if anyone is hungry, and I think there may be some things in the mini-fridge. You can help yourself, but please don't eat everything. I don't know if Pegasus plans to feed us during the tournament or let us fend for ourselves," she said, grabbing the bag she thrown her and Tea's clothes into (after she'd reached into the bathroom to get them from the brunette, of course). "Also, if you plan to take a shower do you want me to take your clothes to wash or not?"

"Na, it's fine," Joey said. "My clothes are practically dry now, and it's the only pair I brought since I thought I'd have to be stealthy to get on the boat. I also doubt any of your clothes would fit me."

They all shared a laugh, and Yugi and Tristan also declined for similar reasons – though Yugi had another outfit. Wanting to pack lightly he'd just thrown in another of his uniforms. Slipping on her boots, Percy exited the room with one last wave of her hand in goodbye.

No one noticed the very faint outline of the Puzzle's Spirit watching her leave with curiosity.


	4. Challenges Part I

**AN: So here is the next chapter, or Part I of it, Part II will be up in a few days seeing as I've almost finished it. **

**I am still working on the next chapter of The Queen for those who enjoy that story, and of course certain other stories. I've just haven't had enough time to update all my stories not on Hiatus yet. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Watery Shadows.**

**Chapter 4: Challenges Part I. **

Percy had been close when she'd predicted what time they'd arrive on the island. The duelist arrived around 1:30, and once off the boat they were led to a castle, which Pegasus waited for them at.

In Percy's opinion the castle was kind of gaudy looking; like something out of a fairy-tale book. Even still it was impressive at least if nothing else in size.

After Pegasus' speech Percy decided with some difficulty to separate from her new found friends. With Yugi and Joey traveling together to challenge duelist for the star chips it was already going to be hard enough. Add a third and it would be neigh impossible.

Percy did promise to meet up with them by nightfall. The island was large, but finding them would be a lot easier than navigating Daedalus' Labyrinth. It didn't take long to find someone to challenge, or challenge her. The first two challenges were... well not much of a challenge.

The duels had barely lasted eight minutes, though both obviously had talent. She'd ended up with three star chips from the two duels, giving her a total of five star chips with five to go.

An hour into the tournament Percy decided to sit under a large shady tree to rest. She wasn't really tired, but she couldn't help but wonder if she'd have to deal with monsters showing up on the island. While the farther away from the west she was the least likely the chance of being attacked was, it still didn't mean it couldn't happen.

She was the daughter of Poseidon, one of the big three, and monsters tended to be able to pop up just about anywhere when they reformed. Standing up, repositioning her bag over her shoulder, and straightening out her blue tank-top and jacket, Percy made to leave the clearing in order to meet up with Yugi and the others.

"Hey you, stop!"

Persephone did stop, and turn to meet the eyes of a girl with curly blonde hair to her shoulders, a taller but slimmer build, freckles, and wide brown eyes. She was obviously a duelist from her glove and deck at her waist.

"Hello..." Percy began. "I'm Percy Jackson, did you want something?"

The blonde girl smirked.

"I didn't ask your name, but I'll give mine in return. I am Vivian Delacroix," Vivian said, nose in the air.

_'Oh great, a snob,'_ Percy thought with a mental sigh and sweat-drop.

"I know all about you, Princess." Vivian said this with a sneer. "Daughter of Poseidon. Lord Kronos has a special interest in you, dead or alive."

Percy cursed, and asked, "Ra help me, you're a monster I take it? So what am I facing here, a Harpy or something nastier?"

Wine red eyes (which Percy was sure were brown before) twitched, and Persephone watched amused as Vivian exploded into what sounded like French curses.

"... I am Vivian Delacroix, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty! Daughter of one of the richest men in France!"

It was almost too obvious the other demigod was a traitor, and her reasons for being so. She was also way to full of herself.

_'Well, that explains the accent, and overly perfect features.'_

It was no lie, or exaggeration. Children of Aphrodite were practically flawless, physically speaking. You could tell the kinder more intelligent children of Aphrodite from the more selfish, self-centered ones like Vivian easily. They tended to try down playing their beauty, and had kind hearts – like Percy's good friend, Silena Beauregard for example.

"Imagine my surprise at seeing you here of all places. Now though I have my chance, when I bring your head to Lord Kronos I'll be greatly rewarded," Vivian said, gripping her deck so tightly her knuckles turned white, her eyes now a dark brown, nearly black color.

It was a common trait for child of Aphrodite's eyes to change color. Sometimes even their hair color could do the same. Percy just hoped that Vivian didn't inherit the more rare gift of Charmspeak. Percy shuffled her deck as she walked to a podium, never noticing the group of familiar people watching.

"You do realize if I were to loose, I'd physically be fine. No one ever died playing a card game," she said, not knowing how those words would comeback to bite her in the ass.

"We're not battling for just star chips. We'll wager three, since I only have that many," Vivian began, taking the chips from her glove and placing them in front of her. "If you win you get my star chips and I'll act as if I never saw you. If I win I get three of your star chips, and a proper fight. Winner take all."

Percy narrowed her eyes. She'd never met a Aphrodite girl willing to fight to the death, or fight at all other than a few, and usually that was when the Hunter's were at camp. Or of course when their life was in danger from a monster. This included the few sons Aphrodite had.

"Percy!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He beat me... a nobody beat me, a champion duelist," Weevil stammered as he stared at the spot his last monster had been. Falling to the ground, Weevil stared at his duel glove, now empty of any stars.

Yami didn't waste time as he took the star chips Weevil had to offer. As he got back to the solid ground the age old spirit retreated back into his puzzle. He had much to think about, the hauntingly green eyes of Yugi's old friend still having not left him.

He'd only gotten a glimpse of her through his puzzle, and yet she confused him. She was familiar to him, but Yami knew he'd never seen her before the morning on the ship. For some reason he was sure she had seen him, and that just added to his curiosity.

"Yugi, you did it!" Tea said, a relieved and happy grin on her face.

"We all knew you could do it, Yuge," Joey said, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

Yugi grinned, not really noticing the change that took place between him and the Puzzle Spirit.

"Thanks for the support," Yugi said.

"Hey guys, Weevil's gone." said Tristan.

He pointed over to the where the blue haired boy had been, but was now missing from. Weevil had disappeared, leaving behind his glove as the only evidence he'd even been there.

"Looks like he left this behind," Joey said, grabbing the red glove up off the ground, and inserting his single star chip into a slot before pulling the glove over his hand. "I guess he wont be needing this anymore."

"We should head out, maybe we can find someone else for you or Yugi to duel," Tea suggested.

"That's a good idea," Yugi said, glancing up at the sunny sky.

It was beginning to get later in the afternoon, and he couldn't help but worry about their friend, Percy, out there dueling on her own. She probably had no idea about the field bonus business. Though he worried he also knew Percy could probably handle herself, he remembered the year they'd been friends.

When bullies tried to pick on him she'd always defend him, even though he was concerned that they'd begin bullying her as well because of him. He remembered once she had scared two such bullies off by yelling at them in Egyptian and Greek (both modern and what he assumed to be Ancient).

The bullies had thought she was trying to curse them in another language, and Yugi hadn't seen them again.

"Maybe we'll run into Sephie," Tristan said, as they all headed in a random direction.

Soon enough they found themselves a foot from a clearing with another dueling field having risen from the ground.

"Isn't that Persephone?" Tea asked.

Yugi blinked and nodded. Soon they were close enough to hear what was going on. They were all in shock by what they overheard. They were talking about Poseidon, Aphrodite and someone the blonde girl called 'Lord Kronos'.

All of which Yugi and the others were pretty sure were part of Greek Mythology. They talked as if the Greek gods were real, which only served to confuse them more.

What was most disturbing was that the blonde, Vivian, talked of fighting Percy. Of actually murdering her to bring back to whoever this 'Lord Kronos' was. What worried them all was that Percy agreed to the terms Vivian set before her.

"Persephone!" Tea yelled, obviously concerned for the dark haired girl.

It didn't appear like the arena the two stood at was like the one Yugi faced Weevil on. It seemed to simply be a normal arena. Percy turned at the sound, her eyes flashing in surprise and fearful worry at seeing them entering the clearing.

"Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan... what are you doing here?"

"We were looking for a challenge, when we found this clearing... what's going on here Seph?" Joey asked. "You can't duel that crazy chick. She wants to really hurt you!"

"I already said I would," Percy answered, grimacing once she realized just how much they must have heard. "Don't worry guys, I know how to handle her type."

"Really Princess?" Vivian snarled, and Percy gritted her teeth. Very few got away with calling her Princess. Vivian certainly wasn't one of them, and it was becoming really annoying. "I may be more of a lover than a fighter, but I'm really going to enjoy gutting you, Sea Urchin."

_'Oh, how original...'_ Percy thought with a mental sneer. She couldn't understand why all the bad guys, unless it was a monster who couldn't speak human tongue, wanted to make the same old threats and monologue.

"You have no brains though, do you?" she began, motioning towards her friends with a simple jerk of her head. "They're just civilians, Vivian. It's hard to say if they can even see through the mist."

It was possible, though Percy had never heard of clear sighted mortals hanging around one another in groups, or even realizing what they were. Maybe back in time when it was more common for a mortal to see through the mist.

There was also the fact that in places farthest from the Heart of the West and Olympus the mist was thinner. One didn't necessarily have to be clear sighted to see through it. Clear sighted or not, Percy didn't want to involve her friends in this.

Vivian laughed shortly, and spat her words venomously, "Like I care. All I care about is your death."

"I don't know what you have against me, and I can't say I care," Persephone said, setting her deck down. "But even if you win the duel you'll loose the fight. Now, let's play a game."

The others looked at Persephone somewhat fearful, but also confused. The two seemed to know one another, and the blonde – Vivian – talked of killing like she'd done so before. They didn't understand a lot of the conversation, but they understood enough to know Persephone was in danger.

They'd do everything they could to help their friend, but they also knew they'd need an explanation after this duel was over.

From his observations, Yami Yugi, felt his own concern increase. He was just as confused as the others in concern to the two girls' conversation, but he to understood the danger. Even from his puzzle, Yami could feel the darkness around Vivian. It was far worse than any he'd come across in a long time, even more so than Kaiba had been.

Yami could see Persephone – though he was aware that Yugi and the others commonly shortened it to Percy, Seph or Sephie – was confident. Unfortunately so was Vivian. He had no idea how good Percy was at dueling, the game could go either way.

"You can go first," Vivian said, smirking. "Considering it's the last duel you'll have."

"You can do this, Percy!" Tea called, and Percy smiled slightly.

In the tournaments she'd been in before she'd never had anyone but her mother there to cheer her on, and sometimes her mother couldn't make it. She'd only been in a few tournaments, even less since she'd joined Camp Half-Blood.

It was nice, she realized, to have friends here to encourage her, but at the same time she wished they hadn't come. This situation could be very dangerous, especially for mortals.

Though... something about Yugi told her he'd be able to defend himself and the others somewhat. There was something about him, something familiar that had nothing to do with their friendship.

She had a feeling her answers lay with the spirit that had looked so much like Yugi, but obviously was not.

Taking a deep breath she turned her attention to to the cards she'd drawn. It wasn't the best draw of cards in the world, but not terrible either. The problem was that she had no idea how good Vivian was, though the name Delacroix did sound familiar.

Percy knew she couldn't write Vivian off because she was one of Aphrodite's children, they were shallow in most cases, but even they had some brains behind them.

In her hand Percy had Fireyarou, Graceful Charity, Brain Control, Red Archery Girl and Judgment of Anubis.

"Here I go then," Percy muttered. "I bring my Fireyarou (_ATK:1300 / Def:1500)_ to the field. Then I place one card face down in defense mode, and I end my turn."

Usually she would have set down her Judgment of Anubis, but the trap card was basically useless to her on the first move. She had no way of knowing if Vivian would even play a card that would be useful to activate it. No it was best to wait. Brain control would also do her little good at this point.

"My turn. I summon my Element Valkyrie _(ATK:1500 / Def:1200) _to the field, and place one card face down. You're not gonna like this next bit, Princess; because of her special effect for every fire monster on the field she gains 500 ATK points, bringing her up to 2000. Now, Element Valkyrie attack her Fireyarou!"

Percy clinched her fist at her side, and watched as her monster was taken out, her life points plummeting to 1300. She'd never liked seeing her monsters destroyed. Maybe it was her fatal flaw showing through, but she'd always felt some sort of connection to every card she ever collected.

Since she rebuilt her deck so often to confuse her opponents and not be stuck with a title such as some duelist, she commonly played every card at least once in the years she'd played the game. Even if it was for fun against someone at camp. With the way the duel was looking now, her chances were already looking grim.

Unfortunately there was also the fact that Vivian's Valkyrie was stopping any Fire monster she may have in her deck because of her monster's effect, and despite being a daughter of Poseidon she used a multitude of monsters, not just sea monsters. Most were either water or fire aligned though.

She had to get rid of that Element Valkyrie.

"It's your move, Persephone," Vivian sneered, and Percy wondered if she'd taken lessons from the children of Ares.

Percy flipped her single face down card up, bringing forth her defensive monster.

"I reveal my Red Archery Girl _(ATK:1400 / Def:1500)_, in defense mode," she began, though she knew it wouldn't help her defeat Vivian's Valkyrie; it's attack was too low. At least in defense mode her life points would be spared, and her water aligned monster wouldn't cause Element Valkyrie's second effect to kick in once destroyed, causing the Valkyrie to be impossible to control by cards such as Brain Control. "I then lay down a face down, and end my turn."

"Pathetic," said Vivian with a vicious smirk. "First I'll activate my magic card, Poison of the Old Man, dealing 800 damage to your life points."

Percy cursed, she knew well what that card did, she had a few of the same card, though only one in her current deck. The other was in her second deck, which was still in her belt at her waist obviously. Percy's life points took another drop, leaving her with only 500.

"Next I'll attack, Element Valkyrie take out her monster!" Vivian exclaimed.

The Valkyrie did as commanded, attacking the mermaid hidden within her large shell, destroying the Red Archery Girl. Percy kept a relatively determined, but expressionless expression. It was still obvious from her slight glare, and gritted teeth that she was upset to say the least.

Shaking her head to clear it, she flipped up the face down card she'd set down in her last turn, revealing Enchanted Javelin.

"Thank you, you've activated my trap; Enchanted Javelin. Thanks to this card I gain a raise in life points, equal to that of your Valkyrie."

Everyone watching the duel grinned as Percy's life points went from 500 to 2500.

"Alright!" Joey called, grinning. "Great move Seph, you can do this. Take that dumb blonde out!"

Percy withheld a chuckle, but didn't stop the smirk from spreading across her face, her eyes lighting up in mischief and amusement.

"It matters little. You've not even been able to dent my life points yet, and I'm not done yet," she said, and looked over her cards. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest _(ATK:1100 / Def:1200)_, and place one card face down. This will be over soon, there isn't a monster you can play that will defeat me..."

Percy glared heatedly at the daughter of Aphrodite across from her, and drew her next card.

She just didn't understand it.

While Percy was a strong believer in what Yugi's grandfather would call 'the heart of the cards', she couldn't believe the luck Vivian was exhibiting. Of everyone she'd faced in the past there was just something about the way Vivian dueled that rubbed her the wrong way.

_'Vivian may be a bigger challenge than anticipated. She was right as well, I haven't been able to make a single dent in her life points, and her Valkyrie leaves me at a serious disadvantage with her special effects.'_ Percy thought, a look of worry overcoming her.

"You can do this, Persephone!" Yugi shouted. "Just trust in yourself and your cards."

Percy looked over at them, and grinned, not even faltering when she saw the strange but familiar puzzle around Yugi's neck give off a clam glow, and a hazy transparent figure appearing beside the shorter boy.

She wondered why the spirit couldn't appear completely, but was hazy and incomplete. Her only guess was that the spirit was connected to Yugi and Yugi had yet to realize the spirit existed.

Nodding once at her friends, Percy turned back to Vivian and placed down her next move.

"Alright, first I place down Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards for discarding two," Percy said, discarding Judgment of Anubis, and Hibikime.

The decision was tough, but at this point they were the best choices to discard. Drawing her three new cards, Percy smiled.

"I summon to the field the Dark Magician Girl _(ATK:2000 / Def:1700)_," Percy said, laying down one of her favorite cards.

Tea gasped at the magician that seemed so similar to Yugi's Dark Magician. The spellcaster that appeared had on blue and pink though, and was obviously female with blonde hair.

Maybe it was just them, but they could all swear that the Dark Magician Girl looked at Percy, and took an step so it was like she was defending Percy from a threat, while still being on the offense.

"Dark Magician Girl?" Tristan asked, blinking in surprise. "As in Dark Magician."

Yugi nodded, looking at the monster on Percy's side of the field.

"I've heard of this card. It's pretty rare, like my Dark Magician. I've never been able to find a copy, though I've looked for a while now," Yugi said.

Vivian snorted, placing her nose in the air.

"Like that's gonna do anything. Element Valkyrie and Dark Magician Girl have the same ATK power, they'll just destroy each other."

"You'd think that," Percy said, laying down another card. "But not for long. I place down the magic card, wonder wand, and give it to my only spellcaster on the field, Dark Magician Girl. Now her ATK power increases by 500, raising hers to 2500, more than enough to take out your Valkyrie. I also place one card face down. Now, Dark Magician Girl destroy her Element Valkyrie!"

Dark Magician Girl didn't hesitate as she twirled her wand and attacked the Valkyrie, destroying her. Dark Magician Girl retreated back to her side of the field, once more standing in front of Percy. Vivian growled low in her throat as her life points dropped to 1500, and Yugi and the others cheered for Percy.

"I won't let you win," Vivian spat, placing down a card. "First I play Hinotama, inflicting 500 points of direct damage."

"I know what it does," Percy muttered with a glare. How could she not, she had one in her own deck, it was a rather common magic card.

"Now I switch my Black Witch of the Forest into defense mode, and summon Splendid Venus _(ATK:2800 / Def:2400) _to the field!"

Percy gasped aloud as the fairy-type appeared on the field. She of course knew what the card was, she tended to collect cards that either reminded her of the gods and monsters, or were based off them. Splendid Venus was a card she'd been looking for a long time, but had yet to find.

"I'd like to see you defeat my most powerful card. To make this even more interesting how about we place up a card. Whoever wins gets the others rarest card. Mine is Splendid Venus... I think I'll be kind and just take your Dark Magician Girl, I've not been able to find her anywhere."

"Don't let her psyche you out, she's all talk!" Tea yelled.

Vivian laughed. "Haha, we'll see about that."

"You have a deal, like you said 'winner takes all'. Just know that if you were to win, you'll have to take the card from my dead body. After all, the games not over until after the fight if you win," Percy spoke, though she wasn't as confident as she sounded.

She wasn't sure she could defeat Splendid Venus, she had a card that could, but the chances she'd draw it were low. Even if she did, Splendid Venus' special effect meant that all non-fairy type monsters lost 500 ATK and DEF. She watched with horror as her Dark Magician Girl was destroyed by Splendid Venus.

She needed a new strategy. She wished Annabeth were here, when Percy was unable to think of something Annabeth came through. It was often joked that she and Annabeth were twins separated at birth because they had similar likes and dislikes, and were both some of the best strategist in camp.

The fact she, a daughter of Poseidon had intelligence enough to form a competent strategy probably surprised the entire Athena cabin, but Percy loved games and most games involved strategy of some type. It was easy to incorporate that for battle. She was still no daughter of Athena though, she wasn't sure she could come back from this.

The others all watched with grim faces as Percy's life points went from 2500 to 1200 (after both effects from the Hinotama card, and Splendid Venus' attack).

"Tell me she can still do this," Tea said, looking at Yugi with concern.

Yugi's face was written with concern, but also faith in his friend.

"She can, but it's not going to be easy. I've not heard much about Splendid Venus, but grandpa told me it's one of the most powerful fairy-types to exist."

"I'm not done yet, I activate my magic card, Card Destruction," Vivian said, discarding her hand and drawing the same amount. "Then I'll lay one card face down, and end my turn."

"Oh no!" Joey gasped, eyes wide. "That's not good is it?"

"That really depends on what she has in her hand, but from her expression... no I say it wasn't good, Joey," Yugi said.

"Don't give up, Percy, you can still win this!" Tea cheered, trying to lift her friends spirit.

Percy nodded, discarded her hand, and drew the same amount of cards. In Percy's case this was two cards, though because of her turn she could draw three cards. The three chosen were Tethys, Goddess of Light, Spell Shattering Arrow, and United We Stand - the latter two being magic cards.

With wides eyes she got an idea; the trap card she'd placed face down before, it could just be her only chance of winning this duel.

"I summon Tethys, Goddess of Light _(ATK:2400 / Def:1800)_ in attack mode, and activate my trap card; Shadow Spell!"

Vivian's eyes widened marginally as the black chains wrapped themselves around her Splendid Venus, the monster's ATK points dropping from 2800 to 2100. She didn't have to be a genius to know this left her monster vulnerable to Percy's own.

"She can win this," Yugi said, smiling brightly.

Though none could see him, a faint outline of the Puzzle Spirit stood behind Yugi, smiling as well.

"Now you're monster is done for, Tethys, attack Splendid Venus!" Percy exclaimed, and the white-winged fairy struck the chained monster, destroying her.

"I'll end my turn," Percy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She really didn't have any other card to play, other than the two magic cards in her hand.

Vivian laughed.

"I wasn't expecting that, but it'll do you no good. I play Monster Reborn," she said, and Percy's eyes widened as she realized what Vivian was going to do.

"No," she muttered.

"Yes, now I bring back Splendid Venus. I also summon Freya, Spirit of Victory _(ATK:100 / Def:100)_. While this card is on the field you can't target it, and all Fairy-type monsters I control gain 400 ATK and DEF." Splendid Venus' ATK and DEF went up to 3200 and 2800. "Splendid Venus, destroy Tethys!"

Percy's life points dropped to 400, and she gripped the sides of the podium she stood at.

"To end my turn I'll use another Poison of the Old Man card to increase my life points by 1200, and I'll place down the magic card Sanctuary in the Sky. Considering you have fairy monsters in your deck, Percy, I think you know what this card means."

Vivian's life points rose from 1500 to 2700.

Percy paled as she looked at the cards summoned, and cursed her own luck. No one could be this lucky, could they? She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, even though she did know what this combination of cards meant.

Sanctuary in the Sky meant any attack damage done to a fairy-type dealt 0 in calculation. Meaning if she somehow destroyed Splendid Venus or Freya, it would do nothing to Vivian's life points.

"This is looking real bad," Joey muttered.

"She can still win," Yugi said, "It'll just take the right cards..."

"Unless she can somehow win in this next turn," Tristan said, looking between the two girls life points. "She's done for."

"Yeah, and if Vivian is serious about wanting Percy dead... this could get really dangerous for her. I'm worried," Tea said.

Percy glared over at Vivian and activated the spell card she'd laid face down in her last turn, revealing Spell Shattering Arrow.

"I'll just have to get rid of your magic card then," Percy said.

The arrow hit the Sanctuary and destroyed it.

"You can't win, you don't have a monster strong enough to take out my Splendid Venus, Freya or even my Black Witch of the Forest. But by all means, try."

Percy looked over her hand, this wasn't looking good. She only had two cards in her hand, the single magic card from her last turn, United We Stand, and the one she'd drawn at the beginning of her turn; Levia-Dragon – Daedalus. She wouldn't be able to take out Splendid Venus, but she could take out one of the other monsters on Vivian's field.

"I summon Levia-Dragon – Daedalus _(ATK:2600 / Def:1500)_ in attack mode," Percy said.

"Wow," Tea said as the large sea serpent appeared.

It appeared to look at Percy, before hissing at Vivian and her side of the field. As if it could recognize the green eyed girl, and was trying to protect her. They wrote it off as their imagination, after all these monsters were just holograms.

"It still isn't powerful enough to win her this duel. Vivian will wipe her out in the next turn," Yugi lamented, head hung low, and they all knew he was right.

Even Percy herself knew Yugi was correct.

"Levia-Dragon, take out the Witch of the Black Forest!" Percy cried, and the sea monster struck the witch, destroying her. "I end my turn, since I have no moves left to play."

Vivian snorted, and simply added one card to her hand thanks to Witch of the Black Forests' special effect. Vivian's life points were unaffected thanks to the fact her monster had been in defense mode.

"This is it, Persephone Jackson. I play Horn of the Unicorn, raising Splendid Venus' attack and defense by 700." Splendid Venus' ATK and DEF went from 3200 and 2800, to 3900 and 3500. "Now, attack her sea monster!" Vivian yelled, and Percy watched in regret as her monster was destroyed.

_'Talk about overkill,'_ Percy thought as her life points hit zero, and Vivian smirked.

"Now the real fun begins," Vivian said, stepping down off the duel arena.


	5. Challenges Part II

****AN: So, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took so much longer than I said, but it turned out longer than I thought it would. Hopefully I used the spells properly, it is the first time I've attempted a Kane Chronicles story, much less mixed with two other fandoms. ****

****For those waiting for an update of _The Queen_, I am nearly finished with the chapter it's simply much longer than I anticipated so it's taking me longer to finish. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. ****

****.****

****.****

****.****

****Watery Shadows.****

**Chapter 5: Challenges Part II. **

Percy reached into her pocket, pulling out a familiar feeling ballpoint pen. She didn't want to fight Vivian but she already knew she didn't have a choice. She'd lost the duel and now she had to continue the game, she only hoped she could do this quickly, and without killing the daughter of Aphrodite.

She didn't like the idea of killing other demigods, but if it came down to her life or Vivian's... well Persephone wasn't entirely sure what she'd do.

"No, Percy you don't have to fight her," Yugi said, taking a step forward after he saw Vivian's bracelet turn into a two foot long sword, and Percy's pen become a three-foot long sword. Both seemed to be made of glowing bronze.

She turned sharply and glared, stopping any of them from moving closer.

"Don't come any closer, I don't want any of you to get hurt," Percy said, though she knew they couldn't be harmed by the Celestial Bronze that made Riptide and Vivian's sword. There were other ways they could get hurt during this though. "Trust me, I know what I am doing."

_'I hope,' _she thought, and realized briefly that Yugi and the others had clearly seen through the mist. She hoped that wasn't true for anyone else she might run into on the island. She couldn't go around revealing the gods to every mortal she made friends with. Rachel was bad enough, never mind the fact she'd nearly killed the girl when they first met.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a quick flash of gold light and turned to see Yugi, but at the same time it wasn't. It was the spirit but he was obviously much clearer.

'he must be possessing Yugi's body, though why no one seems to notice the change in height and sharper features...'

"Persephone, move!" Yugi yelled in warning, and she barely had time to realize his voice was much deeper, and dodge Vivian's sword, though her jacket was not so lucky. A cut appeared in the leather, and a thin line of blood on her forearm where it had grazed her.

"You bitch," Percy muttered. "This is my favorite jacket."

Childish, maybe but Percy only owned two leather jackets which she wore constantly. The burgundy one she wore now was her favorite jacket, and now it had a cut in it. Call it petty, but it was a good enough reason to be angry at the blonde child of love.

Vivian countered Percy's sword with her own, and twisted, trying to disarm the raven haired demigoddess. Percy had to much experience fighting tougher opponents – such as Luke – for that trick to work on her and instead she forced Vivian back and came at her full force.

Anyone would agree that despite her short stature, Percy was skilled with a sword. She was able to use the three foot blade very well, slashing, striking, swinging, and even stabbing. Vivian had a shorter blade, but used it expertly, countering and even striking at Percy as often as Percy did the same to her.

"They're amazing," Tea said, in awe at the skill in something like swordsmanship both showed.

It was also frightening, though Percy, even when she was forced on the defense by Vivian made sure they never got to close to them. She was protecting them, and it only made them worry more for their friend.

Both girls were wearing down it seemed, and had cuts, bruises from where one of them would use the hilt and butt of their sword to hit the other. It was obvious Vivian was going for the kill, while Persephone was trying to not seriously harm the other girl.

Yami gripped his fist, staring daggers at the scene before him. His crimson-violet eyes narrowed into a glare. He felt the need to help Percy, to protect her, and as the raven haired girl ducked a beheading strike his heart jumped into his throat.

He knew some of this was Yugi's worry, but the majority was his own. He wished desperately he had a sword, for some reason he just knew if given one he'd be able to use it to help Persephone. He didn't though, and the last thing he wanted to do was distract the girl from her opponent.

Percy groaned as Vivian's sword cut into her side, below her ribs., and she kicked out, trying to take Vivian's knees out. The girl jumped back, before shooting forward, hooking her sword and finally succeeding in disarming Percy.

Riptide flew up, and over the edge of the cliff that overlooked a beach front that Percy had come to the clearing for in the first place. Vivian's foot connected with her gut, forcing the air from her lungs as she fell to the ground and skidded back a few inches. She groaned as she sat up, her bones and cuts protesting.

"Percy!" her friends yelled, and she glared at the chuckling blonde approaching her.

"I guess the rumors of you were exaggerated, daughter of Poseidon," Vivian said, and raised her sword to stab down at her chest.

"No!" Yami shouted taking steps forward to stop Vivian, but he wouldn't have made it in time.

He didn't need to though, Percy raised her hands up and stopped the blades descent a few inches from her chest with a pair of gleaming sais.

They were sharp, with bronze and steal blades. On the hilt was a jade gem that was similar to Percy's eyes but much darker. Leaning back, Percy's foot shot up and into Vivian's stomach. In one fluid motion the blonde was thrown over Percy.

Vivian landed on her back with a loud thump, her sword forced from her hands. Reaching into her messenger bag which was a few inches away next to the duel arena, Percy reached inside and pulled out a ivory stick which enlarged into a ivory staff.

With a flick of her hand she sent the staff in front of her and it became a large lioness, which proceeded to pin Vivian to the ground. The girl screamed in fear, and pain as the lions claws dug into her body. Yami and the others ran to Percy's side, helping the girl rise to her feet.

"Joey, go get Vivian's sword, please," Percy began, looking at the blond boy.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" he asked, and Percy shrugged.

"Just hold onto it," she said.

Percy walked over to Vivian, still held down by a somewhat snarling lioness, with some help from Yami and Tea. She couldn't help but take quick glances at the spirit now controlling Yugi's body, wondering just who he was.

She couldn't help the small gasp as he caught her glancing at him, her green eyes meeting the oddly mixed color of crimson and purple eyes.

"Are you alright, Persephone?" he asked, and Percy blinked and nodded.

"I'm fine... Yugi," she replied, though it was obvious she was hesitant to call him that.

Yami himself was sure now that Persephone could see him while he wasn't in control of Yugi's body, and knew how to tell the differences between them. For some reason that made him smile, and feel truly happy. Like he didn't want this strange girl to believe him to be Yugi.

"Please, get this beast off me!" Vivian cried, shaking Percy and Yami from their thoughts.

The others all watched as Percy said something in what could only be Ancient Egyptian, her right hand slashing from in front of her to her side. It made her look more intimidating with the fact she was speaking in such a commanding tone and in a supposed dead language.

Only Yami seemed to understand, but he hid it well. If he was correct, Percy simply said, 'Heel'. The Lioness stop snarling, and stepped back off the blonde girl, coming to stand by Percy's side obediently. The large cats eyes stayed on the girl, and Percy laid a hand on it's head.

This seemed to appease the lion, which they all recalled was once her staff.

"I won, Vivian," Percy said, standing above her.

"Is it just me or does Percy look a little like a villain standing there stroking that lion's head?" Joey muttered to the others, though everyone could hear him.

Percy rolled her eyes, and turned her head to look like at Joey.

"I can hear you, Joey," she said, before turning back to Vivian.

"You may think you've won, but I'm still alive," Vivian said.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said, getting on one knee beside the girl who was trying to sit up, but the lioness still by Percy growled and put that to a stop. "I'm gonna hope this helps you."

Percy raised her hand, and said with some determination, "Hah-ri."

Hieroglyphs appeared, her hand and the symbols glowing blue. It dissipated as it touched Vivian, and the girls eyes got blurry and fell into sleep. Percy sighed in relief, happy that the fact she wasn't exactly dressed for magic, as her mother would say, hadn't caused the magic to fail or worse, blow up in her and Vivian's face.

She'd always been able to channel her magic rather well, even though she loved just normal clothes, such as her leather jacket (though her boots were faux leather). Her clothes though were usually made of cotton or linen, other than when she wore jeans and shorts. It was kind of impractical to always wear plain white linen clothes that sort of looked like pajamas.

With a tired sigh, she shrugged off her jacket, knowing it was going to be harder to do her next spell if she were wearing it. Before that though she picked up her staff, which was once more just a staff but now in a more manageable size, and placed it back in her bag.

"What..." Tristan began, but Percy just held up a hand to stop him.

"In a minute, there is still something I have to do," Percy said, and held her hand up in front of her again. "Ha-tep."

The hieroglyphs glowed blue as they hovered over her hand before moving towards Vivian.

Vivian's breathing seemed to hesitate for a moment before it got easier, like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Only Yami could understand what these words meant, the last one, _'Ha-tep'_, he was sure meant _'Be at Peace'_.

He also noticed that all the evil that seemed to roll off Vivian lightened until it just dissipated. The darkness didn't completely disappear, but it was no more than anyone feeling a negative emotion felt; such as when someone thought of something that made them upset, bitter or angry.

Vivian's did look to be at peace though.

"Alright, I think you owe us an explanation," Joey said before he asked, "Is it just me or was that magic?"

Percy sighed, wiping the sweat from her brow. Reaching down she took the three star chips from Vivian, and her Splendid Venus card which had been gamboled. As she placed the card into her deck, and placed the deck back into her belt, Tea pointed out something attached to Vivian's wrist.

"What's that?" Tea asked, and they all looked at the contraption.

It looked to have cards inside it, though only a few. With a frown she looked at the device closely, before Percy's eyes widened and she gasped softly.

"Vivian Delacroix, I wondered where I'd heard that name before. She was disqualified from the Intercontinental Tournament after being caught cheating by Pegasus. She'd keep her most powerful cards up her sleeve and play them whenever she liked, this contraption must have been what allowed her to keep the cards in place until she needed one," Percy explained. "I thought she looked familiar, but she had black hair and blue eyes then..."

"She must have been cheating the entire time," Yugi muttered, and Percy realized the spirit must have allowed Yugi back into possession of his body.

"In the end she still lost," Percy said as she stood with a small grimace. "Come on, let's get out of here and I'll explain everything."

"What do I do with the sword?" Joey asked, reminding them he still held the blade.

"Leave it beside her," Percy said.

"She tried to kill you, and you want to give it back to her?" Joey asked, and Percy looked at Joey sternly, and nodded.

It may seem stupid, and maybe in the long run it was, but she couldn't in good conscious leave a demigod without a weapon, traitor or not. Even for a daughter of Aphrodite that was like a death sentence.

"I've done all I can to hopefully change her opinion, but even I can't say for sure what she'll do. Hopefully Vivian is smart enough not to come after me again," she said.

Though he didn't quite understand, Joey laid the sword beside Vivian. To their disbelief it shrank into a simple piece of jewelry. Percy sighed, and motioned for them to follow her.

Usually she would hesitate to leave anyone unconscious in a clearing, but her magic would ware off in a few minutes if she'd done the first spell as she'd meant to, and she wanted to be far away when it did. Just in case Vivian still sided with Kronos and wanted her head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It didn't take long for the group to find a place to talk, and sit. It was a area with two downed logs, which the group sat at. Percy's jacket was still off and was alternating between drinking from a bottle of water and pouring it on her injuries.

"What was that about, Percy?" Tristan finally asked, breaking the ice.

"that... that was complicated," Percy admitted. "Before I go into that, I guess I need to begin at the beginning. What do you know about the gods?"

"God?" Tea asked, and Percy smirked.

Gods, as in little 'g', plural... more than one," she corrected.

Yugi furrowed his brow, but questioned, "You mean like the Egyptian, Greek, Roman or even Shinto gods?"

She nodded. "Exactly. I don't know about most of those you mentioned, but I know of two," she began. "The Greek gods and Egyptian gods are very much real. The Greeks have more to do with what you just witnessed."

They all stared at her in disbelieving, which didn't really surprise Persephone.

"You're joking," Joey began, pure disbelief on his face. "Those are just myths, Percy. They're stories used to explain things like lightning and earthquakes back in Ancient times."

Percy laughed, shrugging her leather jacket back on. "You wouldn't believe how often that's heard. I am serious, the gods are very real. Vivian and I are what is called a demigod, or Half-Blood." Percy brought out her ballpoint pen and uncapped it. "This is Anaklusmos – Riptide – my sword. It along with my sais are made of Celestial Bronze, a godly metal that wont harm mortals."

To prove her point she slashed at Joey's arm, shallowly just in case she was wrong about him being mortal. The last thing she wanted was to be proven wrong and end up hurting her friend.

Joey jumped, shocked by her actions. "Hey! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Joey, look at your arm," Tea said, eyes staring at him in awe. Looking down the blond expected to see blood, but instead he saw unhurt skin. Which explained the lack of pain.

"What? But I... the sword."

Percy grinned, capping Riptide. "Celestial Bronze wont hurt mortals, demigods on the other hand... well we''re twice as vulnerable."

"Didn't your sword fly off the cliff edge earlier?" Tea asked and she nodded.

"Riptide is enchanted to always return to me should I loose it. It's saved my life a few times," she answered. "Demigods – or Half-Bloods – put out an unique scent which depending on our godly parent is potent enough to attract monsters to us. Monster being everything you may remember from Greek Mythology, like Hellhounds for example. Obviously that is why we carry weapons."

Percy sighed, and took a breath before she finished. "Normally mortals can't see through the mist, which is like a mystical coverup. It changes the perception of mortal eyes when they happen upon something magical or in concern to the gods. There are few who can see through it, they're called clear sighted, which I believe you all may be. Either that or the mist is simply so thin here that your eyes adjusted. To be honest I don't know the exact reason, these are just educated guesses."

She wasn't too sure they believed her, and she wouldn't blame her, but at the same time how couldn't they? They'd seen her fighting Vivian, and they'd seen her use magic. They'd even seen her using her powers over water, but she'd seen demigods come into Camp Half-Blood for the first time and need more than a few minutes just to accept what they'd seen.

It was hard to believe at first. Considering her families heritage it was a little easier for Persephone herself, but she'd also been a child then and children tended to have more open minds.

"Okay, so you're a demigod, but why would you be fighting another demigod?" Tea asked.

"First you need to understand being a demigod isn't easy. Monsters are drawn to us and those without enough training don't make it long away from camp half-blood, a safe place for demigods," Persephone began. "Those who do make it to camp are first put into the Hermes cabin, which houses those whose godly parent haven't claimed them yet, and of the minor gods."

"It couldn't take that long to be claimed, can it?" Yugi asked, and Percy sighed sadly.

"Sometimes that's the case, sometimes it's not. Some are never claimed; the gods are busy, and they forgot or don't have time to claim they're children sometimes they just don't care."

The group all looked aghast at her words, and Persephone said, "It's because of this that demigods have become bitter. They begin to hate their immortal parent. A few years ago Kronos, King of the Titans, began to make a rise for power through a demigod pawn. Many demigods have turned to the Titan's side, mostly those unclaimed or children of minor gods. Vivian is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Goddess of love and beauty?" Tristan asked, and Percy nodded.

"Among a few others domains. Vivian must have some sort of resentment against her mother and the gods, so she turned traitor. She's not someone I knew personally. I do now our numbers at camp have pretty much been cut in half since the war began."

"I still don't understand, Persephone. If Vivian was claimed by her mother, then why betray everyone at camp?" Tea asked. "Her friends?"

"You're assuming her friends didn't join the Titans as well. Her reasons are her own, I don't pretend to assume they're the same as others who did the same, but even claimed demigods always have some form of resentment. The Ancient Laws forbid gods from raising their mortal child. A demigod would be lucky to meet their immortal parent once, some never do. We don't tend to live far into adulthood because of monsters."

"it sounds terrible," Yugi muttered. "I think I prefer being mortal."

Percy grinned, nodding as she spoke. "I felt the same way myself at one point, but at the same time I've become used to this. I've known since I was a kid. My mom told me when I was young, and tried her best to train me for what I'd face in the future. She tried keeping me safe by moving us around as soon as it became to dangerous to stay – England, Egypt, then to Domino for that year before we moved back to New York so I could go to camp."

"So who is your dad?" Joey asked, curious. "You mentioned your mom so I take it your dad is a god."

Percy nodded, picked up her water bottle and dumped it over her open palm. Instead of splashing to the ground it sat on the palm of her hand. Manipulating the water she formed shapes out of the water, sticking to animals, and duel monsters mainly. She smiled at their surprised looks before putting the water back into the bottle.

"Poseidon, god of the sea," Yugi said, and she nodded.

"Have you met him before?" Joey asked tactlessly, and Tea kicked him in the ankle casting him a dark look.

"He is, and I have met him before. Three times actually, I'm one of the lucky ones. I met him the first time when I was nearly thirteen, when I was fourteen and on my fifteenth birthday in August. There were circumstances though that led to two of those instances, such as finishing a quest."

"A quest, like a journey or something?" Yugi asked, brow creased.

"Pretty much. Think of it like how Heracles completed the twelve labors, technically that was a quest. Or when Perseus killed Medusa. Unfortunately monsters don't die. I mean you can kill them, but they just reform randomly somewhere."

"Why?" he asked, unsure what to think of that.

Percy shrugged. "No one really knows I guess."

True, if a daughter of Athena couldn't tell her why monsters went to Tartarus and reformed only to kill more demigods or be killed again, than no one could. She continued on to answering any question they had, which she could now understand how Chiron, or even Mr. D felt when new demigods arrived at camp.

She may have not known everything, but she'd been more knowledgeable than many who first came to camp because of her mother and upbringing. Finally Yugi asked the question she'd been expecting.

"What was that you did before, with the staff becoming a lioness. Was that apart of being a demigod, or just you as a child of Poseidon?"

"No... that's a completely different situation. You know how I mentioned the Egyptian gods being real, well that magic has to do with them, sort of," Percy began, trying to figure out the easiest way to explain without confusing them. "There are demigods, mortals and then there are magicians. Magicians date back to Ancient times and were more common back then. Commonly we are part of the Per Ankh..."

"I know what a Ankh is but I doubt you meant pear," Joey muttered, and she chuckled before drawing an Ankh with a box over it in the dirt with her finger.

"No, Per Ankh or House of Life in English. The House of Life still exist today, spread into Nomes. I'm apart of the twenty-first Nome, along with my mother and uncle Amos, in Brooklyn. I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't go telling everyone, not that I believe you will, but it's not commonly allowed for mortals to be told."

"You wont get in trouble will you?" Tristan asked, and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't, I mean no one said anything about Rachel..." Though she realized not everyone knew about Rachel, though most did after the Labyrinth. "It's not forbidden, so I'll be fine as long as you don't go telling the world – though I doubt anyone would believe you anyway."

Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."

the others nodded in agreement with Yugi. Percy breathed a small sigh of relief though she wasn't surprised, and she grinned at her friends.

"My mother's family comes from a long line of powerful magicians that can be traced back to Ramesses II,"

Yugi and everyone else – who knew whom she was talking about – eyes widened.

"Ramesses the Great, the Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, excitedly.

She nodded, and replied, "Yes. Distantly I am a descendant of Ramesses. It's not that unusual for a magician to be able to trace their lineage back to the Pharaohs, though rarer these days. It's called Blood of the Pharaohs, and we're more powerful than other magicians. Though it really depends on training, my mother would tell me when I was little and newer to magic. My cousins family, on their father's side, also comes from Blood of the Pharaohs, though as far as I know neither of them is aware of our heritage. My mother and Aunt Ruby were the first practicing magicians in the Faust family in generations."

"Wow, so you're basically royalty," Joey said. "That explains why Vivian was calling you Princess."

Percy's cheeks flushed, and she denied it vehemently that claim, "Not really, as I said I'm a distant descendant. I mean it's been thousands of years since the days of Ancient Egypt." She left out the fact that she basically was a princess, seeing as her father was King of Atlantis.

Looking at the sky and noticing how little daylight was left she suggested they leave in order to find a few more duels before it became night. Percy herself already had eight star chips since she'd won six between the three duels she'd had so far.

"We should go. It'll be dark in a few hours," Percy said, standing.

Tristan nodded, glancing up from his watch.

"She's right, it's four now," he said.

Together they all left the area, and it only took them about ten minutes before they came upon the next challenge; Joey's challenge to be more precise.


End file.
